


Nanny McTodd

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nanny, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia needs a live in nanny for her son and finds the perfect one in Jason Todd.<br/>Of course, with Jason comes a lot of baggage.<br/>Naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanny McTodd

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU where Thomas and Martha are alive, Thomas Jr. is Bruce's younger brother, Jason is Bruce's adopted brother, and Dick is Bruce's adopted son. And still, Alfred sticks with them through it all ;)

She loved her son to death, no question. She would have him with her all day if she could but-

She was the CEO of _Lex Corp_ \-- There wasn’t much room for having her son in her office 24/7.

So far, that’s how it was looking like it was going to be, if none of her applicants for a live in nanny panned out.

* * *

 

Jason walked as quickly through the halls as he could without looking too suspicious or flat out running. He told the secretary -- she looked at him with an arched eyebrow, as if wondering how he had even _gotten_ the interview -- who he was and she pointed over to a door behind her. “She should be free,” the secretary said in a monotone. He smiled at her -- no sense in making enemies out of (potential) coworkers.

He knocked on the door, glancing at the polished metal plate that read “Talia al Ghul, CEO.” He had done his homework -- or, as much as he could without seeming creepy -- but he wasn't really trying to impress _her_ , because yeah, it mattered if she liked him or not, but what mattered more was impression Damian, her three month old son. If he proved that he and the kid were a good match, well, how could a genius businesswoman like Talia _not_ hire him?

He straightened his posture, prepared his voice to sound deep but not threatening and-

“Come in.” Her voice had a slight British accent to it, not surprising because one of her longest standing tutors had been British, but, point aside. He took a deep breath before opening the door, walking up to the desk but not taking the seat. He surveyed the office: its glass walls, the view it had overlooking Metropolis and the ocean, her antique furniture in a modern setting, the painting in the wall…

He looked over Talia, as well, with her just slightly wavy hair and her three piece tan suit, accented with a leather watch and a peridot statement necklace. His eyes finally landed on the most important thing in the room though, and he couldn’t suppress a smile -- little Damian al Ghul, lying on his back and surrounded by his plush toys.

Jason forced his attention back to Talia, keeping his smile on for her. “Good morning, my name is Jason Todd.” He extended a hand out because Alfred (and the other Waynes) had always told him that a handshake set the tone for a meeting. The one that he gave Talia was strong, but not too crushing, and his hands (... hopefully) weren’t obviously clammy.

“Talia al Ghul,” she replied smoothly. “Please, take a seat.”

He looked back over at Damian, who had suddenly looked over at him, as he did and they smiled at each other.

“Now, I’ve looked over your credentials and your references, and you seem quite capable, but I just have one important question before we continue.”

“Yes?”

He watched as one perfectly manicured finger tapped the copy of his resume that he’d sent in, old-fashioned. “Are you and your adopted brother, Bruce Wayne, still close?”

He wanted to groan -- his ties to Bruce were always going to come up, wherever he went. “Honestly? Bruce is my brother, and I mean this with all respect, Ms. al Ghul, but blood or not, I’m always going to be there for him. However, nothing he does will interfere with my ability to watch Damian, I promise you. When I’m with your son, he will always be my number one priority.”

She smiled at him; a genuine smile, completely unlike the ones she gave the endless reporters. “I believe we can move forward then, Mr. Todd.”

* * *

 

He called Alfred later that day, after he, Talia, and Damian had spent the day together, just to make sure that everyone clicked (they did, or at least he thought so).

“Master Jason,” the familiar British voice crooned. “How did the interview go?”

“Fantastically! I got the job -- I start tomorrow and I’ll officially be moving in this weekend.”

Alfred gasped. “I’m so happy for you. Will you be coming down, so we can celebrate all together?”

“I’d love to, but I don’t want to ask for days off so quickly. At the first opportunity, I will come down though, I promise.”

“I understand, Master Jason.”

They talked for a little while longer until Jason needed to start packing a little bit (not that he had a whole lot of stuff) and needed to go to bed.

* * *

 

Talia sat by her son’s cradle until he fell asleep for the night. She yawned before getting out of the rocking chair and slowly walking to her bedroom next door, avoiding all of the creaky spots that she could.

As she tucked herself in and reflected on the day, she couldn’t help but smile. Jason really was the perfect fit on paper -- he spoke French and Arabic fluently, was comfortable around high society, had prior experience with children _and_ being a bodyguard. Not only that, but he was a perfect fit by Damian’s opinion too, if the fact that he had fallen asleep practically immediately after Jason started to rock him, softly singing a lullaby. When her baby had been awake, he just _couldn’t_ stop smiling at Jason, either.

She stretched out underneath her blankets before settling into a comfortable position. _Everything’s perfect._

* * *

 

Bruce laid in bed, head resting on his hands, thinking about what Alfred had told the family -- himself, his parents, Thomas, and Dick -- at dinner. Jason had gotten a job, which was great because maybe that meant he’d stay in Metropolis a while longer, and maybe he’d spend the holidays with them this year, but at the same time…

It was with Talia al Ghul and her _son_.

Only Alfred had known that the two had been together, ending just a little under a year and he couldn’t stop asking himself if Damian was _his_ son, but he wasn’t going to ask Jason if he knew, he wasn’t going to exploit his _brother’s_ new position, especially when-

He sat up when his door creaked open, smiling when Dick walked in. He wasn’t even ten, still small, still quiet after watching his parents die, and Bruce could sympathize after watching his one time fiancee, Harley, be brutally beaten to the point where she now laid in a hospital bed in a coma.

“I had a nightmare,” Dick whispered, and Bruce patted the space next to him in the bed.

Yeah, he wasn’t going to use Jason to find out whether or not Damian was his son, not when he had Dick, perfect Dick who needed a father who would show him all the attention he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! It's the same username :)


End file.
